


Mags and the Golden Girl

by SwimmingTiger



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimmingTiger/pseuds/SwimmingTiger





	1. Chapter 1

Magdalena “Mags” Starfire was on a mission...

She was looking to find somewhere in Jorvik that wasn't stupefyingly dull.

Mags had spent most of her youth in group home in a relatively bustling city. (there was a life before that -but she didn't think about it anymore). She would run away pretty often but not for the reasons you might think.

See- she knew some girls ran away to be with bad, too-old-for-them, scum boys. And some to go partake in vices that the group home strictly prohibited. Mags ran away for the Dim Sum in Chinatown. She'd sneak out and spend the day practicing her Japanese in Little Tokyo. She'd hike in the old abandoned zoo and afterward get tacos in Atwater Village, at the stand on the street that straddled the ghetto and the gentrified. She'd spend days at the comics shops, offering to pick up lunch or drinks for the cashiers, who were grateful for the help and paid her in comics. She'd visit the library, copying recipes out of cookbooks, and come home and cook meals for the girls that they ordinarily have only seen on the Food network.

In spite of what her record said, she only shoplifted a little, and it was only when she couldn't bum a few dollars for the ride home. Mags had a job, but the surveys she did paid through paypal, and its not easy to withdraw a buck seventy five from Paypal. The tired, rumpled lady who ran the group home knew this, and was pretty tolerant of Mags behavior. She was easily the most responsible of the girls and caused very little trouble, aside from the running away (and occasional shoplifting, which Magdalena ultimately paid back). Even then- she always came home. She helped around the house, and was good to the younger girls. Basically, the old gal figured, I can't begrudge the child for wanting a life.

When she turned seventeen and a half she approached the caretaker with a proposition:

It involved a riding school off in some godforsaken Scandinavian country that Mags wanted to attend. She would work for a living, and the home would have room for one more kid. She was six months from being turned out into the street anyway, and besides that had saved enough for a one way ticket there.

She made a compelling argument, and didn't seem as interested in the banking course that she'd been assigned to, anyway.

“But.. horses? Have you ever even _seen_ a horse?”

“Yeah I used to go riding at Griffith park once a week.” 

The caretaker rolled her eyes and signed the consent form for the Moorland riding camp.

Magdalena, feeling a bit free-er and cheekier than she had in quite some time, gave the name Starfire as her surname. If Jenna, the stable manager, found it odd that she had the same name as a comic character- she didn't say anything. She rushed Mags through the process and sent her off to meet some other girls to show them around.

But Magdalena, the second she finished demonstrating her ability to stay upright in a saddle, wanted to explore.

 _Ok Moorland. Where is your best Dim Sum? Where can I buy pocky and mochi balls? Where's the nearest taco stand_??

But the closest city was a bus ride away, explained a girl named May. She didn't know what Dim Sum was.

The nearest “town” was Silverglade, and as far as the Bobcat Girls knew- there was no taco stand there.

And though Mags was enjoying the fresh air and the trees and the whole big village that was like Griffith Park times ten, she was beginning to think she made a mistake.

Justin was nice, as far as Mags knew. But all they seemed to have in common was comics, and his knowledge of comics went only as far as the movies that had come out here.. they had chatted for a few minutes before it trailed off into awkwardness.

She asked a few questions about Cocoboy, the seal-brown horse she was assigned to, and he hinted that the owners had moved and may be willing to sell.

Mags was doing the math, figuring how how many Jorvik shillings she'd have when she exchanged the amount left in her paypal account but grimaced when she realized she may have to do a few more surveys.

“Hey how's the wifi here?” She asked Justin.

“Oh, uh...” He ran his hands through his hair. “Well. Most of us are too busy with the horses for that. But James up at Fort Pinta can give you the password for his. He's kind of a game nut.”

“Kaaaaaay. How do I get there? Oh! Can you show me where the bus stop is? Maybe we could take a bus over to that Jorvik City? I'm dying for some sushi.” She pleaded, not really wanting him to come along but suddenly feeling very alone in the strange city.

“Yeah, about that... Dad will give you a pass to leave Moorland when he gets to know you a little better. We just have to make sure you're a responsible rider before we let you roam all over. Oh! Unless your parents signed the extra slip, then...”

“I haven't seen my parents in 10 years.” She said, flatly. “But I did get _some_ papers signed..? “ She tried.

“I.. I'm sorry. If the off grounds permission slip was signed, Jenna would've given you the bracelet? It has a little Star on it?” He looked uncomfortable and a little sad.

“That's cool. I'll just hang out here then.” She stammered, leading Cocoboy away towards the Bobcat girls. She had noticed that that Loretta had her Star bracelet hanging from her saddle. And remembered how Loretta had snapped at her to stay away from Justin. As if she were interested.. she rolled her eyes. 

Maybe she'd just go point out how Justin seemed to be flirting with that other blonde girl by the gate. What was her name? Julie?

She hated drama, but it was something to do, at least. 


	2. Mags and the Golden girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magdalena finds a reason to stay in Moorland

If it was one thing Magdalena couldn't do, it was stay put. Especially if she was specifically told to. Justin had seen her sneaking off one day, but said he wouldn't tell his father if she'd just stay put and do her chores as assigned. 

"Please," Justin pleaded, trying to make eye contact through her dark sunglasses. "Its for your safety." He'd found her paperwork and saw for himself that there were no parents to speak of, only a guardian back in the states, but he knew if she got hurt they'd have to answer to _somebody_. And his father had enough troubles lately. 

Mags kept her hazel eyes trained on the ground. She didn't like eye contact but knew people would expect it when you made a promise. But Justin didn't ask her to promise. He just said he hated to have to send her home. Mags didn't want to be sent home. She was finally starting to make friends. 

By the end of her first week (and before she'd returned Lorettas bracelet), she'd met most of the farmers in the area. Steve, and Felix, and Barney, and Marney and his mustangs. She has always been wary of men in general, having known some real doozies in her day, but Steve with his chipmunks was like the grandpa she never had, and Marney, she realized, was just incredibly lacking in self confidence and she took it upon herself to remedy that. She liked eating lunch at the picnic tables by his corral, since he'd usually bring his baked potato over and talk about horses. He didn't think very highly of himself, but did his eyes ever light up when he discussed Mustangs.

He was the closest thing to a “Father Figure” that Mags had ever had. And she knew it. And she appreciated the hell out of it.

Mags hadn't made it quite past the Everwind fields, as they'd recruited her to help with their Midsommer festival. A lot of it seemed like something most people would deem “too dangerous” for a girl, but Mags loved that they trusted her with the bonfire, and her artistic opinion on the flag pole. She was a little sad when it ended, and continued to proudly wear the flower crown even when they dried up, liking the way the white roses and purple statis held their shape.

(She never admitted it to anyone, but she was kind of glad to not have to hear the Little frog song again anytime soon...)

Once the last of the bonfire was out, Marney went back to cleaning up the potato field, preparing for the next harvest, and Mags was alone once again. She wandered over to the Vineyard, but Carney wasn't nearly as nice as his brother, and after one or two chores she made her way back to Silverglade. She was thinking about sneaking into the castle when she heard a cough behind her. 

Justin was on a huge gray speckled horse, behind the barn. He shook his head at her and waved. Then he turned toward Moorland and nodded his head in the direction, as if to guide her there. 

Mags paused for a beat, and then turned Cocoboy in the opposite direction. She kicked his sides as if they were starting a race. 

The sun was not quite ready to set, and Cocoboy was feeling his oats. He headed straight through the empty wheat fields at break neck speed,  leaped over a fence or two, and zigzagged through the Vineyard path towards the Cliffside. Mags wanted to turn and see if Justin had followed her but mostly she was hanging on for dear life. She wasn't wearing a helmet, just her flower crown, and as he sped down the hill she felt worried about possible injury for the first time since she'd arrived. 

Cocoboy flew passed the Arena, and just outside it a group of girls in jackets made noises of surprise and contempt. None of which Mags really heard because Coco had taken a sharp left and was running through a smaller grassy area towards... 

She hit the water before she was able to get her bearings. While waist deep in the cool river, she took stock of her limbs and extremities, and which she could still feel....

Arms. Check. 

Legs. Check. 

Neck. Check. 

She felt her head and her flower crown was gone. Turning around, she noticed Cocoboy grazing a few feet away. 

"Are you good? Did you get that out of your system, you little shit?" She said darkly, crawling out of the water. Coco tossed his head and she felt like it was rather definite response. " _Yea. Did you?_ " He seemed to say. 

She pulled off her boots and lay back in the grass, allowing the shakes in her legs to die down before she stood. 

Digging her toes into the sand, she hummed a bit and wondered if her Coco could make it across the river. She could see another ranch up the hill, and to her right was a place that shone gold, when everything else on the island was green. She knew she'd have to face the music soon, but wondered how much of the Gold valley she could explore before then. 

She heard laughing by the arena and suddenly missed the girls back home. Not that she was that great of friends with any of them, but they were at least familiar. She felt a twinge of loneliness. And fear that she may have to go home and see them sooner than she intended. 

" _But I'm a creep..._ " She sang, stamping the sand off her feet and wiping them on the soft grass. 

" _I'm a weirdo..._ " She patted Cocoboy and untied her helmet from the saddle, glumly placing it on her head. 

" _What the Hell am I doin here_?" She whispered, preparing to haul her aching self onto the horse. 

" _I don't belong_..."

"Hey!" She heard a voice call from a little ways up the river. 

A girl with bare feet and rolled up riding pants was walking towards her. She had a pair of boots in one hand and in the other...

"Did you lose a flower crown?" 

The girl approached and, dropping the boots, placed it gently on Mags head.

"Yea that's totally yours. Maybe take it off the next time you go swimming." She looked Mags up and down and giggled. "While fully dressed."

Mags had taken off her sunglasses so she could see the girl better. She took stock of the single dimple, the quick smile, the curly auburn hair, the three freckles under her eye.  In the fading sun she shone like gold as she looked down at her hands, covered with sand and earth, and offered  Mags a pinkie to shake. 

"You aren't familiar. who are you?" 

Mags, dumbstruck, grabbed the pinkie between her thumb and forefinger and shook it gingerly. "I'm Magdalena." 

"Oh mines _way_ easier." The girl laughed, circling Mags pinkie finger with hers and swinging it. "I'm Emma." To her left, Justin was approaching, but Emma continued to smile at Mags, and clasped her pinkie tighter. "Izzat your boyfriend?" She winked. 

Mags knew she was caught, but suddenly didn't care. "Oh my gawd no." 

"Good!" Said the girl. Come visit soon yeah?" She straightened Mags crown and booped her nose before heading back to the Golden wood. Mags didn't even wipe the grains of sand off her nose. She should have felt fear but all she felt was the sunset, warming her damp skin as it reflected off the girls hair. 

"Sorry Justin, he just bolted. I... I'll talk to your dad myself. And I'll stay put. I promise." 

And in the weeks that followed, she did.... Well. Sort of. 

She turned herself in, but Thomas Moorland did not seem to be too mad. At her, anyway. In fact, instead of scolding her he had broken down and admitted to Magdalena that they were on the verge of losing the farm to developers, and that he just didn't want any of the girls getting hurt with all the construction going on. He also admitted to being very afraid for the girls with all the workers about. He just wanted to protect all his girls, he had said, and he couldn't do that if she was running around unattended. This was something she understood completely, as she was very protective of the younger girls back home. She nodded gravely and agreed to stick around. 

Mags felt for the Moorlands, and in addition to her daily stable chores, she started sneaking out to sabotage the builders equipment. She'd shut off their GPS's, sometimes knocking them to the ground. She'd remove the red tape from trees that were due for removal and stuff it into the trucks exhaust pipes. One morning she overheard Thomas mention how the lights from the billboard kept him up at night. Mags knew it was probably the stress. Even so, that evening she stole up to the power line and shut off the breaker to the builders camp. 

The next morning Justin tapped on her door and said his father wanted to see her in his office as soon as possible. 

Shaken slightly, Mags threw on some clothes and headed over to Thomas Moorlands rarely used office. She hoped that, even if she was sent home, she'd helped them even just a little. 

Mr Moorland smiled as she sat down, but she knew he had a gentle way and probably wouldn't yell much. 

"I'm not sorry." She said, looking into his eyes instead of the ground. "And if I have to go home, then... just make sure Coco goes to someone nice."

"What aren't you sorry for?" 

"I... all the times I ran away. I just wanted to see more of this place." She tried, figuring he might not know about the sabotage. 

Mr. Moorland opened his desk drawer and pulled out a dried white flower. He placed it in front of her. 

"Do you like it here, Magdalena?"

Mags stared at the flower but did not take it. "Yes. I like Coco. All the horses. And the farmers are nice and you and Justin." She rambled, staring at the piece of her flower crown. 

"Well, we like you too. And I'm willing to take responsibility for you IF... " he paused, pulling a braided leather bracelet with a silver star out of his pocket. He held it out to her. "IF you make sure to let us know where you're going to be, and be back by sunset each evening. Deal?"

Mags eyed the tiny star, and figured if she could earn Steve and Marneys trust she could earn Thomas's. Then she thought about the Golden girl, Emma, and wondered how long it would take before she earned enough to head back to the woods...

"Ok. Ok its a deal". 

"Good. Now," he said, handing her the bracelet. "I have an idea about how we may be able to keep the farm. It's not as exciting as sabotage..." He crinkled one eye in a slow wink, and it dawned on her that he may have been aware of all of it. "But if we succeed we can get all those bulldozers out of here and it'll make it easier for us... for _you_ to get around." 

"Just say the word, boss man." Magdalena settled into the comfy chair, no longer bored, and determined to keep her summer job. 

If it meant seeing Emma again, she could behave. 

For as long as she could. 

 

 

 


End file.
